


Unburied

by threewalls



Category: Saiyuki, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Domestic, Drabble Sequence, Gen, M/M, Sharing a House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-18
Updated: 2005-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They see echoes of their pasts in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unburied

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paid in Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162609) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



> Follows "Paid in Kind" by around half a century.

Tatsumi's vision blurs momentarily. His head aches from juggling figures, but he is certain he can find something to stave off Tsusuki's latest debt repayments.

"How's it going?"

Watari-san has appeared behind him, now leaning over Tatsumi to examine his paperwork. His long, lustrous hair is swept forward over his right shoulder, falling across Tatsumi's fingers like spun gold.

The memory comes easily, his insufficient industry, the lack of funds to bribe the yakuza, so instead-- no, his file is sealed. 'Seiichirou' has no sins to atone for, merely terrible karma.

Watari-san's hair reminds him not to repeat past mistakes.

\---

Tatsumi's staring, again, but since he's never as crazy as the Hokkaido girls, Watari doesn't mind.

"Buy groceries with me?" Watari asks, softly in Tatsumi's ear.

Tatsumi glances up, guiltily, but then his eyes widen in surprise. His fingertips reach towards the hairline cuts on Watari's cheek, invisible except this close.

(Glass shattering, "thieving gaijin cat!") Watari flinches despite himself at the memory of his stepmother.

Watari's hair pulls and he hisses. Tatsumi untangles his fingers with a perfectly normal smile of contrition.

They step apart.

"Groceries?" Tatsumi asks. "I just need a few moments to gather up these papers."


End file.
